Roy Vuur
Roy Vuur '(ロイVuur Roi Vuur'') is a powerful ruthless wandering mage, and the brother of Blou Weerlig'. He and his sister are quite known for their usage of flame related magic which gave the name' Demon Twins (悪魔ツインズ - Akuma tsuinzu). The twins can both hear the voice of the earth because they are a part of a race of the earth shamans so they deeply care for them. Appearance Roy looks like a young teenage boy of his age. He has dark skin complexion and has red hair, and large red piercing eyes. He has an elaborate fireball tatoo on his right shoulder, and sports an emblazoned one on his hair too. He wears long metal bracelets on each arm. He is often seen wearing a special scarf which is always ablaze. Along with that he wear a pair of brown shorts and he is seen barefoot. Personality Roy always shows a playful nature. He is somehow childish, laidback and playful. He is always seen cheerful and looking for fun. But somehow he can be serious at times. He is an earth shaman which he shares with her twin, they have really deep ties to nature, showing sadness whenever they something bad happen to it. Their feelings might be intense sometimes. Roy truly cares for his sister and he is willing to do whatever it takes just for her. History Roy and Blou were once a part of a tribe which composed of earth shamans in an unknown country. Their tribe were attacked by uknown evil mages which seeked to wipeout their race. But somehow a few managed to escape and the twins were one of those few lucky survivors. Years have passed they were used to living with just themselves earning jewels from quests, without parents that would look to them. While fighting famous mages they gained such names which made them famous throughout Earthland. Magic and Abilities '''Fire Magic: '''Roy is has a unique form of fire magic. As his main magic Roy has mastered Fire magic. He can generate flames from his body and has a body made out of fire, so physical attacks won't harm him. He usually does this in different kinds of combat. The fire he generates is not quite extinguishable, for it needs special ways to stop it. He can mold different kinds of things from his flame. It causes high degree burns Spells: Flame Ball: Roy creates small balls of fire from his finger tips and throws it at the oponent. It can create explosions. Eternal Judgement: Roy creates a pool of fire spiraling and surrounding him.Whenever he uses this technique he entei.PNG|Final Judgement Eternal.jpg|Eternal Judgement firebody.jpg|Roy's Flame Body etern.jpg|Fire Whip would have a great advantage for he could just get and generate some flames from it without using much magic power Final Judgement: Roy focuses all his magic to his and makes gigantic ball of Fire. It is so powerful it could destroy an island. It varies in size, it's size depends on how much magic power roy used to make it. Fire Whip: Roy creates Whips made from fire it can also serve like chains and immobilize the enemy. It can hold them down whil causing them severe high degree burns. Unrestricted Spells: Rebirth, The Pheonix: Roy uses this as his last resort. First he turns into a giant swamp of fire and then a Pheonix like creature emerges which is now the new form or Roy. While in this form roy can perform several deadly attacks: Dive: Roy Flies up in the sky and then he dives down at max speed then he dives directly at the oponent. Then this creates a very huge explosion Blaze: Roy breathes a large column of fire directly at the opponent. '''Lava Magic: Trivia *The apperance of the twins were inspired by Pot of Fire and Thunder from Soul Eater *His name came from the word african word "Rooy Vuur" which means Red Flame